Fortress of Syrath
The Fortress of Syrath, or Fortress of Evil is the main base of operations owned by Syrath, it supplies both his troops, himself and his companies and is near impenetrable to siege engines and attacks from the outside. History Built by Syrath's armies after his rise to power, the fortress stood in the blizzard plagued northern regions of Totalawesomeland and was built over the black mountains of darkness and had a great natural defence in the form of the bleak land that the fortress is surrounded by. It's resources stripped away and now pits of fire and ash are carved into the earth from which precious metals are mined to create weapons and war machines for the servants of Syrath. Thousands toll away at the task of supporting the mass legions who serve the dark beast, and are paid in boots to the head. Design and features Around the main fortress are many walls and only three heavily defended gates, the only real way to enter the fortress would be too enter the fortress would be through the gates as flying over would leave them vulnerable to mass anti-air fire while digging into the many mines and pits of resource would be utter suicide. Some have entered the fortress only to be killed brutally and horribly by the rabble of Syrath.The fortresses main tower is massive, utterly imposing and terrifying to behold the fortress looks down on all of the world and at the centre of this foul thing lies Syrath spinning his web of evil. At the top of Syrath's fort is a massive is a laboratory that mounts a massive telescope and several massive laser cannons which Syrath uses to blow up things while his personal space craft sits in one of the massive hangers full of craft. In one of the caverns under the fort sits a mass of looted treasure and weapons, everything taken by Syrath and his armies during war and crusades of evil, it would be unwise to steal even a penny from these caverns as the many guards would slaughter those who place even a slight touch on the gold and treasure. Da GriefKommando Guard the main fortress, heavily armed and ready to lay down their lives the Griefkommando stand guard at each gate and window of the fort ready to slaughter the foe. The many armouries and stables of the GriefKommando are here, the finest steeds, weapons and armour are found here from where the elite of Syrath's armies lie set forth. Syrath's Weapon Craft have a main factory here, ready to serve customers and those brave enough to enter the factory with enough cash to pay them, rows of armour sets, blades, war machines and other products for sale are found here and the finest in all the land. Around the great wall is a massive moat of acid and fire that can burn the flesh right off the bones of those who enter it, and there are only 3 bridges in which to cross over the massive burning lake of fire and evil which again can only be lowered from within the fortress by the guards and workers of the fort. Tankers full of highly flammable fuel must take great care when crossing the bridges, as if they fall a massive ring of fire explodes into life. The moat also acts as a source of fuel for the fortresses pits allowing them to burn out even more caverns to mine raw material from. Category:Evil Category:Imposter101 Category:Syrath Category:Location Category:Fortress